1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device, and more particularly to a mounting device for a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical mounting device for mounting a ceiling fan to the ceiling is shown in FIG. 4 and comprises a plate 1 including a plurality of holes 12, 13 formed therein, a screw 4 engaged in each of the holes 13 and fixed to the plate 1 by welding processes, a hook 5 engaged in one of the holes 13 and fixed to the plate 1 by welding processes, a protrusion 10 formed in the middle portion of the plate 1 and protruded upward, an opening 11 formed in the center of the protrusion 10. The plate 1 can be attached to the ceiling by screws (not shown) which engage through the other holes 12. A panel 2 includes an orifice 22 formed in the middle portion and four notches 21 formed in the end portions for engagement with the screws 4, a pad 3, a washer 31 and a nut 41 are engaged on each of the screws 4 for fixing the panel 2 to the plate 1.
However, in such a mounting device, the screws 4 and the hook 5 should be welded to the plate 1, this complicates the manufacturing processes of the mounting device. The pads 3 and the washers 31 can not be easily engaged on the screws 4 when the screws 4 are not welded in good shape, i.e., the screws 4 are not exactly perpendicular to the plate 1. The pads 3 can not be easily engaged in the notches 21 of the panel 2. In addition, the whole ceiling fan should be supported by the user when threading the nuts 41. Furthermore, the whole ceiling fan is supported by the four nuts 41, such that the ceiling fan is apt to fall down when the nuts 41 have become loose.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional mounting devices for ceiling fans.